Things Money Can't Buy (NARRY)
by maryclairewarren
Summary: "We need each other. I need him. He is my obsession. My everything." Harry Styles, London's "sexiest billionaire", has more than a few secrets to hide. But when a uni student and part time waiter named Niall catches his eye, will he be able to attain his newest infatuation?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Just so everyone knows, this story is 100% completely my own, but I actually edited it from being a boyxgirl story between two other characters in a different fandom, to Narry. Excuse any mistakes or bad writing from me a year ago. A friend of mine told me that this sounded like it was made for Narry, so I decided to give it a shot. Comment/favorite/follow if you'd like me to continue. I've got loads of chapters all ready and waiting so just let me know if i should continue and they'll be pretty quick, update-wise. Also, Harry's condition will be explained later on so DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. Thanks y'all. (Also, I tried to make them sound British, but I might be too southern for it, sorry :\)**

**Thanks for reading!**

It had been an uneventful day in the office, to say the least. I had gotten there at 9:30, as usual, and had my morning coffee, as usual. It was now 12:30 and barely any calls had been placed or received. It didn't make much since to me; it was a completely normal day. The sun was hidden behind the CLOUDS, and it was a dreary afternoon in London, England. People were bustling to get taxis 49 floors below me, and I could see the tops of umbrellas bobbing tirelessly. I saw people with conjoined hands, assistants rushing into different buildings with their bosses' lunches, and (though they looked like tiny little ants) children playing in the puddles.

"Nora, will you call Louis and ask him if we're still having lunch at one o'clock?" I asked my receptionist, frustrated that I was so bored that I had actually been pushed to people watch. Louis had better not bail on me again for his girlfriend, who I swear is dating him to get to me or the money we had. I had told him this multiple times but he called me conceited and told me that the world didn't revolve around me or money.

The truth in the matter is some people's worlds do revolve around me. I'm the head of "One Direction", the multi-billion dollar energy company that has more power than the entirety of London, literally and figuratively. Louis is, in fact, the co-owner, although he does absolutely nothing, and if he weren't my brother, I would have fired him a long time ago. There was even a time that I had threatened his job three years ago, when he was making a complete fool out of himself and, more importantly, the company. He would go through women (and men for that matter) like a dog with meat. It was thoroughly disgusting and embarrassing and I wouldn't have it in our father's company.

Seeing as I was the Harry Styles, named "sexiest billionaire" by PEOPLE magazine, I had a reputation to keep up. I have had to have several girlfriends and boyfriends, mostly for publicity reasons, none lasting longer than two months. Don't get me wrong, fooling around is all fun and games, but start talking relationship, and I'll run for the hills. Love isn't exactly my style(s).

It was a well known fact that two of the youngest, and most successful brothers in the world were both bi-sexual. Honestly, it just made the publicity boom, seeing as now both boys and girls saw that they had a chance. It didn't matter much to me, seeing as I would never love anyone. Caring for people only got you hurt. It only hurt others. Hurt people like-

Like a tsunami, it hit me. Just like it does every time. My hands started sweating and my vision blurred. I clenched my hands and my jaw, blinking rapidly, refusing to let go of my emotions at the office. My fingernails dug into my skin and I bit harshly on the inside of my check until, finally, the BLURRINESS faded.

You see, no one knows what I really am. What I've really been through. They say that I'm "Sexy, with a dark past," but they have no idea what that past really is. I've done all I can to hide it; people don't need to know about the Styles' brother's past.

I tore my eyes from my blank COMPUTER screen to see my brother happily bounding down the hall like a puppy who missed his owner. I smiled and stood, pulling my suit jacket around me to button it as he got closer. He pretty much slammed into me, hugging me with all his might.

"Good to see you too, Louis." I chuckled sarcastically and he smiled up, completely unashamed, at me.

"I missed you, bro!" He exclaims, stepping away and walked with me towards the elevator to lunch. His hair was feathery and bouncing on his head with his steps and his eyes were light and excited. I couldn't help but feel the excitement also, and I was happy that he was happy. "So, how's life?" He asked, ending the silence that filled the elevator.

"Great. Business is great. Not that you would know..." I playfully scowled at him and he smiled and shrugged. "-I'm pretty sure we'll be able to completely over-take "The Wanted Corp." by next month." I said, feeling completely proud and accomplished.

"Well, man, that's great and all, but what I meant was, how's your life?" He pressed as we stepped off of the elevator.

I sighed as we walked over the marble floor, and in between the same, marble pillars, "Thank you, Mitch." I said as he pulled up my car.

Once we were in the car Louis asked again, "So? Life?"

"I don't know what you mean, Lou. Business is my life." I said, getting angry at his pushing. 

"Bu-" he started. 

"Louis. Shut up." I said in a dangerous tone. This, this right here, is who I am. I have anger issues, even with my own brother. I just mad over simple things and know when I want things, and exactly how I want them. And I always, always get what I want.

Louis stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, knowing that I needed to cool down. We got out of the car and gave the keys the valet at our favorite restaurant, "La Caffeè Casa". As we walked in I exhaled heavily, my anger gone, and remorse back, "Listen Lou, I'm sorry."

He gave me a forgiving smile and nodded as the hostess sat us down, with a flirtatious smile to the both of us, which only Louis returned. I kept my head down, either looking at my iPhone, scrolling through my emails, or staring blankly at my menu, because I knew what I was going to get already. As the waiter approached, I saw Louis's eyes pretty much pop out of his head, which only made me keep mine down; I honestly didn't want to know if my brother found yet another person hot.

"Alright lads, my name's Niall, and I'll be your sever this afternoon, can I get you two anything to drink?" He asked in a perfect Irish drawl, Harry couldn't help but tense up. Irish accents had always been something of a turn on of his.

Louis smirked. "You can definitely get us something." He said with a wink. I kicked his leg under the table and Louis glared at me. "I'll just have a coke." He said, agitated and rubbing his calf. 

"Black Coffee," I said sternly, not letting my voice let on to how badly I wanted to look up at him.

"Um. Alright." He muttered and walked away.

"That was rude. He was smiling all cute before you went and became a jerk. Plus he's totally hot! How bout' you be the confidant man we all know you are and look him in the eyes!" Louis chided, reminding me of how our mother used to-

My breathing accelerates, the flashbacks returning.

Gun.  
>Screams.<br>Blood. So much blood...

Louis grabbed my wrists from across the table, squeezing them so hard it almost hurt. He knew the look in my eyes, he knew what could happen if I didn't have immediate comfort. "Harry. You're fine. You're okay. We're okay." He promises.

I stare at his blue eyes as he calms me, with her eyes. I had my father's eyes. I wanted her eyes. I nodded my head sharply and he released my wrists, giving me a small smile of reassurance, before he glared at people looking at us curiously.

People know I have problems, and that's fine. They don't know why I have them, and I'll let them wonder. It doesn't matter if they think that it was a girlfriend that

"broke my heart" or an "abusive past", because it isn't true and people can think what they want.

It wasn't long before Niall returned and handed Louis his coke, with him winking at him. He must've held out my cup, but I refused to look at him, so he set it down in front of me, probably rolling his eyes. Or maybe he didn't notice my hostility. Maybe he was treated like this a lot. And for some reason that annoyed me, which it really shouldn't, but the thought that people could treat him irked me to no end.

"Do you try to make people feel bad? Honestly, you should've seen his expression. Jerk. What are you doing anyway, just be a nice guy and give the poor guy some respect?" Louis said, crossing his arms.

I just shook my head and took a sip of my coffee.

When Louis and I had finished conversing about his girlfriend and business, we said our goodbyes and he left, knowing I wouldn't let him pay the check (not that it mattered, we were both billionaires). When the little black BOOK appeared on top of the newspaper I was now observing, I finally looked up to see the waiter. Well, his back. His-wow-his perfect, dyed blonde hair (that was styled into a tousled, messy quiff that looked like sunshine itself) and his adorable tiny size. And okay, yes, hot damn... his ass.

That was when I was determined to see him, after all, I'd never been this interested in someone's back profile before. I sat in my seat, a little taller now, not letting my eyes leave the kitchen doors that he had exited through seconds before. After a few moments, I was afraid that maybe he left out a back door until- there he was.

I felt all of my breath leave my body, only one word entering my brain.

Mine.

I would've been surprised at the speed that my feelings grew, but wow, he had to be most beautiful person in all of Europe; maybe even the whole world. It felt like air was easier to breathe, my constant panic attacks, all of my problems, none of them were anywhere in my mind. What was this? Harry made note to ask his DOCTOR if his condition made it possible to have soul-mates. He made eye contact with me and, trying to get over myself, I grinned widely back.

He, however, looked angrily at me, almost glaring as he stalked over. I never once let my eyes leave his. "Where'd the nice one go?" Niall asked, obviously annoyed by something. My eyes flickered across his now close face; from his piercing blue eyes, to his adorable little nose, to his lips… oh god.

I forced my eyes upwards, to meet his, angry, confused ones. Right, he asked a question. "Um, excuse me?" I say, almost shakily.

Niall rolled his eyes, making me wonder if he knew who exactly I was. "Where did your friend go, you know the nice one?" Oh, so the 'thing' he was annoyed by earlier was actually me.

I almost snarl, wondering if he liked Louis, or if he had a boyfriend (or even worse, girlfriend).

'Oh god, what if he's straight?'

I growled lightly at the thought. He was mine now, he'd have to forget about any boyfriends and/or girlfriends he's ever had. I sneered slightly, "My brother left, he was late for a date with his girlfriend." Louis was off the market to him now.

"Um... Okay, thanks for coming to 'La Caffeè Casa', mate, and… for making eye contact with me." He winked playfully at me, beginning to walk away with the check BOOK. But I stopped him, grasping his arm lightly, trying not to be too rough even though all I wanted to do was grab him around the waist and pull him flat up against me. He turned around, a little impatiently. "Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I inwardly sighed at his adorable-ness. "Have dinner with me tonight." I said, trying to bring my confidence back to its normal level.

"Is that a question?" He asked, looking as if he wanted to laugh.

"No." I deadpanned, hoping it worked.

"Well, cheers for the…erm, demand… but I have plans." He said, once again trying to leave.

I stopped him before he could go, knowing my heart might shatter if he just walked away from me. "Please?" I asked, nearing desperation. 

He sighed, "Listen, I'm having… a party at like 7 tonight, dinner time, I won't be able to have dinner." He lied unconvincingly.

"Ok, tomorrow then." I said, smiling as if I didn't see through his lie.

"You're persistent, aren't you?" He asked, with the trace of a smile on his lips. He looked up at me, almost analyzing the foot between us.

"I'm known for it." I smirk slightly, wondering if he actually does recognize me.

"Yeah, you are, Mr. Styles -"I shivered at his use of my name, his words going straight south.

"-Harry, please." I interject, knowing i won't be able to control myself around him much longer if he continues with that.

"-Harry." He corrects, "You're also known for being some kind of 'Sex God' and I'm honestly not really into that." He gives me a TIRED glare.

I stared at him, shocked that he basically read my mind. "I'm not asking you to do anything… like that." I said softly, surprising him and myself. I had spent about 5 minutes with this guy, and I already wanted to take him right here, in front of all these people.

"Well, it doesn't matter." He said, a piece of his hair falling in front of his face from his messy quiff, hiding his gorgeous eyes from me.

'No, never hide your face from me.' I thought gently.

I moved it to the side gingerly, leaving my hand on his cheek. "Why doesn't it matter?" I asked, caressing his cheek.

He stared at me, still confused, until he snapped out of it and stepped backwards, my hand falling meaninglessly to my side. "It doesn't matter, because, I have a rule, and that rule is that I don't date. Especially guys like you." He said in a clipped tone, glaring at me. With that, he walked back into the kitchen, the black BOOK in hand. I smirked, ignoring that pained feeling in my chest.

'I'll be seeing him real soon,' I tried to comfort myself.

Oh, how I would change that silly rule of his. I hope his "party" isn't too crazy, seeing as I would have to check in on it later. As he walked away I could tell he liked me, that he wanted me too. Because oh, did I want him.

And I always got what I wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slight smut/foreplay in this chapter. I apologize in advance :L**

Harry POV

(flashback)

I stumbled into the kitchen, Louis laughing and pushing me forward. Both of our laughter stopped abruptly, our eyes widening. My father stood at the back of the room, his hand over his mouth. My father snapped out of his daze, screaming at us to leave the room, but the damage was already done.

* * *

><p>My body jerked forward, sitting up completely in bed. I was hunched over, breathing heavily. I shoved myself out of bed, staggering over to the mirror. My eyes were rimmed red and wide with surprise. I could see emotions flickering through my eyes. Hurt and loss… maybe fear that I'd never own up to.<p>

I know that Lou, my MAID and childhood nanny, wouldn't come up to check on me. She stopped doing that a few years ago. These nightmares have been a regular occurrence ever since the accident. And though we were separated during my college years, I had re-hired her as soon as I was old enough to claim my fathers business. She had been concerned at first, telling me that the doctors should be doing more for me. I tried to convince her that everything was fine, but it only ended with Lou in tears telling me that I didn't know what it was like waking up to the boy you think of as a son's screams. Eventually she came to understand that the nightmares weren't a result of my ordeal, and she realized that there really wasn't anything anyone could do about it. I had told her that the nightmares were recurring, but that it was no big deal and that she didn't need to worry about me, after all, I was a grown man.

Niall would find out about these nightmares soon enough, but he would have to just help me through it. I couldn't bear him leaving. 'He wouldn't leave you.' My subconscious growls at me 'don't even say that.' My subconscious was RIGHT. He needed to stay with me. And he would. I needed him.

After a very long day at work, I finally found myself jogging up the stairs to his apartment on Saturday, exactly on time. I knocked on the door three times, almost buzzing with excitement. I heard him approaching the door and took a deep breath of anticipation. Niall opened the door with a 'WOOSH' and immediately bit his lower lip hesitantly, looking into my eyes to see my reaction to his appearance. "Fuck." I said under my breath, hoping he didn't hear.

He was wearing a tight, well fitting, black suit, a light blue tie showing through underneath the jacket that was buttoned once around the middle. His shoes must've had a tiny heel, cause instead of being face to chest with me, his chin almost cleared my shoulder. My eyes slowly trailed down his small figure, and I quickly forced my eyes up, looking him in the eyes at last. "Niall." I said, hoping that my voice didn't SHOW how turned on I was. I sighed, "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight." –and always. I added on in my head. If I had anything to say about it, we would not be spending much time at the Cocktail party. Hopefully most of our time tonight would be spent in the bedroom

He mutters an embarrassed 'thanks' and tried to cover his blush by looking away, but I had none of it. I stepped closer to him so that he was pushed against the wall, and I brought my arm up to keep him from moving. Then I moved my head around his so my nose could nuzzle into his cheek and move it forward to face me. "Never shy away from me." I whisper sternly, and he nodded, understanding that this was going to be one of my rules. He smiled back, timid and almost shy, completely unlike the feisty Niall I met at the "La Caffee Casa".

As I had him against the wall, I noticed a wallet in his hand, and decided to save him the hassle.

"You really won't need that tonight." I said, staring at it in his hand, wanting to replace it with my own hand.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Yes I will. I'm paying for dinner." He replied defiantly.

I blanched. Did my date just offer to buy me dinner? No… my date just demanded that he would buy me dinner.

That was a first.

"Uh, no you're not." I scoffed. "If this is a SHOW of 'bottoms can wear the pants in a relationship, I already know. Believe me, you already have me wrapped around your pretty little finger, and we haven't been on a date yet." I said, giving him a chuckle.

His forehead creased and I took his moment of confusion to my advantage. I grabbed his wallet, threw it inside and grabbed his hand, swiftly launching us into the elevator.

"Bottom?! Wait- Hey!" He said, once he realized what had occurred. But I just ignored the comment and pushed the "one" button in the elevator.

I chuckled, seeing him glare at the doors. "Just let me buy you dinner, please. Don't forget Niall, I'm a billionaire... and you're a college student." I pleaded.

He wrinkled his nose in mock disgust. "RIGHT, you're 7 years older than me, right? You're kind of gross for wanting me this bad."

I jerk his hand forward so that his chest was against mine and my lips against his ear, "You have no idea about how badly I want you. Age is no matter to me. Nor will it be for you from this point on." I growled huskily in his ear. I smirked at the shiver that visibly ran down his body and the way his blue eyes darkened with lust at my words.

I watched as he closed his eyes and inched closer to me, his warm breath fanning onto my face. I pulled away quickly, knowing that if I stayed in that position much longer, I would kiss him, and I refused to have our first kiss in a disgusting, rickety elevator.

"Jerk." He mumbled, turning back to the elevator doors.

I held back another smirk. I loved his feisty attitude, though I missed the warmth of his hand. As I gazed at him in the elevator I realized just how tiny he was. He was about 5'5'', a little less than a foot below me, and very petite. He was strong, though, and sure of herself. His almost inconspicuous light brown roots blended quickly into the blonde color seamlessly I was sure it was the epitome of perfection. His eyes were pools of crystal blue water that I would gladly drown in, if possible. They were constantly filled with emotions that almost always disputed one another; defiance and submission, confidence and insecurity, and one unmistakable lone emotion- fear. I couldn't help but be glad that he was afraid of this, because I was too.

I was afraid of liking him as much as I did, of him leaving me. I was afraid that once he understood my past and my issues, he would run.

And I was sure that I was already falling for this tiny, 18-year-old boy that was still in uni. His fear of falling for me gave me confidence that this, us was RIGHT.

When the elevator doors opened, I took his hand in mine once again (hoping he wouldn't pull away again), guiding him to the car that was waiting downstairs. My favorite car was waiting for us, a sleek, black, 2012 Koenigsegg Algera R. He gaped at it for a moment before regaining his composure, and confidently getting into the car, brushing against me none too subtly as I opened the car door for him. I shut it, effectively masking my groan, and hustled to the DRIVER's side. I put my hand in his own and I listened intently as he explained about his childhood; a somewhat lonely but relatively normal experience. I knew by just hearing of his father that he would hate me. Not only was I 7 years older than Niall (and had I met him a year ago, what we're doing would be illegal), but also my reputation wasn't the best. And seeing as how his father was the chief of Police in their city, I don't think he'd appreciate the thoughts I have about his son.

I sighed as we arrived at the setting of this year's party, some random, giant hotel. I parked in front of the valet, tossing the teenaged boy, who I swear was eyeing my Niall, my keys that nearly hit him in the face. Niall giggled lightly at this, an adorable sound. He looked at me, a shimmer in his eyes as he gave me a small smile, lifting up one corner of his mouth. I smiled back, putting my arm around his waist without hesitation when we walked through the doors. Blinding CAMERAS flashed as I rushed Niall and myself through the entryway into the main room, where paparazzi were not allowed. They were shouting questions and I could feel Niall burrowing into my side.

"Harry! Harry! Is this your newest fling?"

"Who is he?!"

"Mr. Styles! Are you finally settling down?"

"Is he your newest conquest of the night?"

"You saw it first here, London, One Direction CEO, Harry Styles, finally settling down."

"Or maybe he's JUST TIRED of celebrities and models! Mr. Styles, should the commoners of London prepare themselves?"

"Mister! Mister! What's your name?!"

Now, I was used to these vultures; with their drawing outrageous conclusions and publishing horrific tabloids. But Niall had never dealt with such things. He would be called a gold-digger, a whore, a slut, and many other worse things he would never deserve to be called. Bloody hell, Niall tried to buy me dinner tonight! He was the complete opposite of a gold-digger.

Once I convinced him that what they said meant nothing to me, or to anyone important, and once I convinced him to stay with me forever, he'd have to deal with my rules. He would need a publicist to keep these rumors at bay. And a bodyguard. Maybe 2. After all, my previous conquests would hate him and my enemies would see him as my weakness. They would be RIGHT, too, because he was my weakness. I've known him for 4 days, and have already seen that losing him would absolutely crush me. Crush me so far into earth that Louis would be pushed into the frontline. Under Louis' rule, "One Direction" would fail and basically implode. All my enemies knew that, and some of them would do anything to make it happen.

Bieber Enterprises, for example, wouldn't think twice about injuring an innocent person if it meant destroying One Direction. They would use Niall's existence to their advantage. I mentally shook off the thought. I would protect him. I would protect him from the paparazzi, I'll protect him from Bieber, and I'll protect him from the rest of the world too.

I opened the doors to the main room quietly, hoping not to draw too much attention now that I had Niall on my arm. Sadly, being Harry Styles, that would never be the case. Half of the room turned their heads to our direction, gaping, eyes widened, while the other half went on with their lives like normal people, not noticing us.

I cursed under my breath when the first man to greet us came up. Calum Hood. He was on floor 8 of my building and extremely annoying. Plus the fact that he was eyeing Niall's lower half did not help my thoughts on him. Niall cleared his throat, obviously annoyed at Calum's openly perverted gaze. I nearly laughed. That's my boy.

Calum smiled, not apologetic in the least, and he had the audacity to look cheerful and completely innocent. "Harry! It's lovely to see you."

I stared at him for a moment in shock and then glared. "I would say the same, but I don't like when other men undress my boyfriend with their eyes." I sneered, watching the blood drain from his face. Niall's mouth gaped, and his head turned towards me angrily. I kept my arm tightly around him, brushing past Calum, and dragging him into the crowds of people who were dying to see the newcomer.

I guess Niall's not being a celebrity was a surprise to most, seeing as I had preferred to date people will high social standings. HAD. Obviously, everyone else in the room can see that he's the most beautiful man in the entire world, but they didn't even know his personality. Which is actually a funny thing for me to say, seeing as I was always labeled the shallow one. This is the first time I've ever been attracted to someone's personality, but Niall had brought on a lot of firsts for me.

"What the hell was that?" Niall whisper-yelled at me, jerking his hand back to where Calum was.

"What the hell was what?" I asked, completely confused as to why he was angry.

Niall growled in frustration "You told that guy that I was your boyfriend? We agreed, Harry!"

"I- oh my god." I felt myself blushing lightly as I shook my head. "I'm so sorry, Niall. It just slipped, I swear." I brought my hands to grip his wrists. "I'll talk to Calum, trust me, he won't dare tell anyone." I said soothingly.

Niall sighed, stepping forward, now only a step away from being in my arms when-

"Well if it isn't Harry and his newest slu-"

"If you finish that sentence I swear I'll have you thrown out of here, Justin." I growled, turning to meet his narrowed eyes and smirking face.

He chuckled darkly, "Testy, testy. I was only kidding, Harry. You need to, what do you kids-" He looked pointedly at Niall. "-say these days? "Take a chill pill"?"

I glared at him, not wanting him to know that I had no idea how he knew Niall's age. I was about to respond but Niall intercepted. "Sorry, we don't do drugs. Please sell them elsewhere." He replied, his snarky and feisty attitude back and booming.

Justin's expression made me guffaw, covering my mouth as to not draw too much attention to our conversation. He stuttered out, "E-excuse me do you know who I am? I'm-"

"Oh of course! You're Justin Beiber, the head of the company that's stocks are always one step below One Direction's." Niall gave him a bright, sarcastic smile. "I mean, you make millions, RIGHT? That's…. fine, I guess." He shrugged. "We can't all be winners."

I don't think I could be any more proud. "I think that's our cue." I intercepted, trying not to completely break down in laughter at Justin's angry, red face. "Goodbye, Justin."

Just as I was walking away, Justin gripped my arm tightly, pulling my ear to his mouth and pulling me away from Niall. "You can tell your boyfriend to watch his back." He growled in my ear and released me. I took one appraising look at him and made a decision.

No, I didn't punch him. I wanted to, believe me, but I'm not an adolescent teen. Instead, I whispered back, just as menacingly, "You touch one hair on his head, and I will ruin you. Understand?" I pull back, letting him see the fury in my eyes. "I. Will. Ruin. You." I punctuated every sentence with a small shove to his chest. With that, a gripped Niall's waist tightly and walked off in another direction.

I introduced Niall about 700 times that night, each a little different than the first, though giving the same message.

"This is Niall, my boyfr—my date, I meant date."

"My date, Niall."

"My gorgeous date, Niall."

"This is my Niall."

Mine.

We snuck out of the cocktail party early, trailing behind different, less important people. We stuck our heads through the gathering room, where the paparazzi were. I saw many of them conversing amongst themselves, different CAMERA crews and reporters standing around or sitting on the floor. I nodded to Niall and he giggled, gaining their attention and causing them to scramble to get up. I grabbed his hand and ran us out of there before any of them got a single shot. I shoved my valet ticket into the boy's hand and told him to be quick. Niall covered his mouth to cover up his laughter as the valet boy sheepishly sprinted to wherever my car was. It was a few minutes until he pulled up, unnecessarily revving the engine. I opened the door for

Niall before he could himself and shut it softly, jogging over to my side, and peeling off, fast and loud.

"Well, that was… interesting." He sighed, and I knew he was staring at me even though I didn't take my eyes off the road for a minute.

"Do you mind if we have dinner at my house?" I asked, wondering if he would catch what I really had in mind. When we were at a stoplight, I checked his facial expression.

Oh, he understood. His eyes were a dark blue, filled with lust. I caught his hand with one of mine and shifted it onto his thigh. He let out a shaky breath and spread his legs a little, SHOWING his consent. "Really?" I breathe, feeling my own excitement grow. He nodded, still a little shaky.

"Where did all this confidence come from?" I ask, tracing circles on the bare skin of his hip, having slipped my hand under the fabric of his suit jacket. I continued down the nearly empty high way road, trying to keep my attention on the road.

"You know what they say, 'little black underwear gives a large boost of confidence.'" He quoted.

"Fucking Shit." I curse, almost fully hard now. With that I slide my hand up his thigh and brush lightly over his hard on, gauging his reaction. He nodded once more, pushing up into my hand. I take my eyes off the road to chance a look at him. His eyes were hooded, lip between his teeth, and his hands were tightly clenching the seat's armrests. "Fuck you're hard." I hissed, my teeth gritting. He only nodded, not able to say anything more.

I add a little more pressure, still just teasing him. I smirk at the sexy moan that leaves his mouth. Once again, I add a little more pressure and he whimpers, a sound that makes me want to attack his neck and mark him as my own.

"You are mine now. It's you and me, or nothing at all. If another man or woman touches you, or even looks at you, I swear I won't hold back for anything. Got it?" I growl, too turned on for my own good. He tried to thrust into my hand once more and I held his hips down with my free hand. "Answer me!" I growled once more.

"Yes!" He gasped, panting now, even though I had barely touched him. With that I stopped touching him completely, my hands both on the wheel and eyes on the road. (Though he might have occasionally glanced at Niall's half blessed out/half pissed off look).

"Let's go home." I said, as if nothing had just happened.

"Wait.." He whined, his hand moving towards his own crotch.

I see it happening a mile away, "Niall, if you know what's good for you, you'll put your hands on your armrests and not move a muscle." I warn.

Somehow, He seems to understand, and nods once more, shifting uncomfortably, flattening out his suit and checking his hair in the rearview mirror.

And I took us home. I liked the way that sounded.

Us.

Home.

Niall POV

Harry pressed me into the giant French doors at the entrance of his giant mansion. One of his hands took both of my wrists and pinned them to the door above me, while the other was buried in my hair. He hesitantly leaned forward, his eyes flickering from my mouth to my eyes and back. He wasn't waiting for my invitation. If I had learned anything about Harry Styles, it was that he would take whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He was leaning forward slowly, as if to raise the tension. I knew he wanted to make our first kiss perfect, and I knew he wanted me to love every second of it. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I wouldn't. When I had had enough of his hesitation I began to struggle against him, trying to free my wrists so I could pull him to me. His eyes darkened with lust as I challenged his dominance, and he finally let himself go.

"Beautiful." He whispered as he finally crashed his lips to mine.

My hands struggled once more, and he moved his free hand down, gripping my ass tightly, growling lightly. He moves his lips from mine and I let out a whine, only to moan as he starts assaulting my neck. I continue to whimper and try to move my own wrists, but he won't release his hold. Finally, he unlocks the huge doors, and quickly pulls me up by the thighs, forcing my arms around his neck ad his hands continue to claw at my ass through my pants. We broke apart, both gasping for breath, and he stares at me for a moment with darkened eyes. "Fucking hell" he gasps suddenly, jogging up the stairs.

He opens the door to a grey colored room, that had giant WINDOWS with balconies, and a giant blue and grey covered bed. I moan into his mouth as he throws me down onto the bed. I watch him lustfully as he pulls me into a sitting position and starts ripping off my clothes until I'm down to my (as promised) tiny, black boxer briefs. I continue watching him as he begins to strip off his own clothes, and- holy shit. "You have tattoos" I whisper, "They're- fuck" They're hot.

Harry smirks his trademark smirk and I can't help but realize how hot he looks RIGHT there. Half naked, tattoos scattered across his upper body, hair tousled (via yours truly), and now with that smirk. What could someone like this possibly see in me?

I'm still watching him, ready for him to completely ravish me, until I see him waltz over to the bedside table and pull out condoms. "Wait-" I called, before I could stop myself.

Harry paused while pulling out what seemed to be lube, giving me a slightly impatient look. "What is it, love?"

"Um- I just-" My mind searches for an excuse for why we can't do… that. "I'm a top." I try to say with as much confidence I can muster.

Harry looks at me for a second before bursting out into a fit of laughter. I can't help but feel slightly offended. "Harry!" I groan, glowering in his direction.

Harry, still trying to contain his giggles, walks back over to the bed, leaving the lube and condoms behind as he lies down next to me. "Sorry love, it's just-" He grins, easily bringing my small body up to straddle him, my butt resting on his considerable length. "-this is where you belong. I think both you and I know that." He says, a sexy smirk placed on his face. I groan and lean down to kiss him. He moans almost immediately, his hands going to my ass yet again. I feel him start playing with the hem of my briefs and I immediately begin to feel uncomfortable. I want to wiggle out of his grip, but I can't bring myself to stop kissing him.

Finally, Harry makes his move, pushing his bare hands down my briefs, making me immediately yelp in panic, "I'm a virgin!"

Harry's hands snap out of my pants in less than a second. "What?" He said, disbelievingly.

I groaned and attempted to get away from him, but he grabbed my thighs and kept me against his still HARD ERECTION. I squirmed uncomfortably, whining, "yes, okay? I'm a virgin." I closed my eyes, ready for him to laugh in my face.

I squealed girlishly in surprise when he unexpectedly and forcefully pulled me into his chest. "You mean I get to be the first?" He says in an awed whisper.

"Um, maybe? Not tonight, it's our first date, don't be crazy." I scoff, as if I wasn't just about to have sex with him on our first date.

Harry grinned somewhat darkly, "Of course not, Niall. No craziness here." He said in a teasing voice. Suddenly he flipped us, so that he was now pinning me to the bed. "But, can we at least have a little fun, yeah?" He whispers hotly in my ear, biting at the skin underneath it.

I nod quickly, already panting as he begins grinding down against me.

I giggled softly and rested my head on his chest, his arms wrapping around my waist. "So that's rimming is." I say gently, still coming down from my momentary high. He chuckles and presses a kiss to one of the many visible love bites he had given me.

"Stay with me tonight." Harry whispered. I stared at him for a second, contemplating what Liam would do if I called him RIGHT now. Liam was over protective in the the best of situations, and this didn't exactly look innocent. "Please." He added, taking my hesitation as rejection.

"I…" I trailed off trying to think of how to ask if this was as special to him as it was to me.

"I never do this." He whispered. I stared, not understanding. "I don't do this with anyone else, the whole-" he gestured to me, then himself, then the entire room- "…this. This is the first time anyone of my… conquests has been to my house." He confessed.

I smile as he pushes his nose into the hair behind my ears that's slightly longer than I usually like it. "Sure, Harry."

He moved his face so that he could look at me, all fear of rejection leaving his expression. "Thank you." He kissed me on the forehead, then the nose, ending on a SLOW, open mouth kiss. He smiled at me lovingly, and I rested my head on the bare skin between his shoulder and neck.

"What for?" I asked, tracing the largest tattoo on his chest.

Harry hummed, "Being everything you are."

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep after that.

* * *

><p>I woke up at before the sun rose to CAR TIRES screeching on pavement. It took me a moment to recognize the sheets beneath me and the pillow under my head. Harry. Cocktail party. Dinner. Being pushed against the wall… I smiled attempted to snuggle back into Harry's chest, but the bed beside me was empty.<p>

My eyes snapped open quickly, hearing someone clear their throat. I shot out of bed, pulling on the nearest DRESS SHIRT (which felt way too big to be my own) and smiling awkwardly. "Um, hi there." My tired, sleep-infested voice rang through the quiet, dark room.

The man was average hieght and had broad shoulders. He had dark hair and a somewhat stoic aura about him.

"Hello, Mister Horan. My name is Simon, Mr. Styles has requested that I drive you home this morning. There was an…" He paused for a moment before continuing.  
>"…emergency at the office." Simon said, very official and business like.<p>

I eyed him skeptically. An "emergency"? Why did he sound so unsure of wording this "emergency"? I sighed, realizing the predicament I had put myself in. I gathered my suit that was scattered from the night before. I thanked god that I still had my briefs on, at least saving me from that embarrassment.

"Okay." I said dejectedly, shuffling behind the burly, dark haired man. As we passed the different hallways and rooms, I saw many workers, each staring at me like I had the plague. One woman, looking to be in her mid-fifties, stared at me in awe, a delighted smile gracing her face. I looked away, confused and a little uncomfortable.

As I got into the back of the giant SUV, (I would've sat in the front but Simon insisted) I bit my lower lip to keep it from trembling. I had been played. Just like all of those blonde models that I had made fun of before. Now, I felt like a total dick, seeing as I knew exactly how they felt. He had been kind and endearing, and he made me feel safe, important, and… loved. It was just the way he held me, and said things that nobody else had said before. He made me feel like I could love him. I began to feel sick to my stomach thinking about all the other men and women who have been in this exact situation; feeling the exact same way as i do now. I really, actually liked him. And he just had me kicked out. He couldn't even do it himself; he just left and then had his butler (or whatever the hell Simon was) do it for him. I checked the clock and sighed. 4:21 am.

As the tears started falling I cast my gaze out the WINDOW, feeling like I was the main character of a shitty chick flick. It was still dark out, seeing as Harry had me kicked out at 4 in the morning, and rain was just beginning to sprinkle down. I begin to wonder if the emergency was just a really lucky catch, or if Harry faked the whole thing on my account. I grabbed my PHONE FROM the back pocket of my dress pants and texted Zayn

To: Zen  
>From: Nialler<br>Come over when you get this. I need you.

I threw my phone in my purse angrily. I let my head fall against the window, sighed heavily, and groaned at my own stupidity. I knew he was no good. I knew he would hurt me.

They always did.


End file.
